


Soupless in Goa

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to Blind Leading the Presumably Blind because I am a child with no self control to put it off for another week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soupless in Goa

Last time they had gone to this mystery place, he hadn’t been allowed to go. And by hadn’t been allowed to go, he meant they distracted him with meat and snuck out. It was a clever tactic, as by the time he noticed that Ace wasn’t in there with him pushing the bandits out of the way in order to get the most meat possible. It was a dirty trick, but it worked out for everyone because he got tons of meat and he didn’t have to share any with Ace. It probably somehow worked in their favor too but that was less important as he got to have nearly all the meat.

Now it was three years later and a few months shy of him taking off on his own voyage to the sea to cause problems for as he recorded seemed to show thus far, nearly every other person in existence on his quest to become King of the Pirates. Excitement couldn’t even begin to describe what he was feeling. He had his boat picked out and it was ready to be packed up the night before he left, which was exactly thirteen days away now.

Soon he wouldn’t have to spend nights alone in the fort that he and Ace made shortly after they reconciled and dissolved their countries. He’d have his own crew to be with and they were going to be the best crew ever. The most important members to get would be the musician and the cook. Those would be the first members that he’d try to recruit. You couldn’t be a pirate if you couldn’t have parties, and parties were always better with music and friends. And since he was going to be the King of the Pirates, he’d have to have the best cook and the best musician out there. But they’d be the best anyways because they were part of his crew. Either way it’d work out.

His excited bouncing that he’d been doing while he was thinking about how much cooler his life was going to be as soon as he went out to sea to become a pirate was mildly interrupted by some of the bandits that had stopped by. He still wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination standing still, but a lot more still than he had been a few minutes ago. Mostly because he was in one spot and not jumping around the fort.

“Hey Luffy, we think it’s time that we took you to the same place we took Ace before he left to go to the sea.” Same place they took Ace? Whatever they were going to do there, he was going to do it way better than Ace did. Then when they met back up at sea he could tell him that he did it better even if he got to do it first.

“Okay let’s go!” Luffy beamed, taking off running, leaving the bandits to run after him. He vaguely remembered them staying out for a long time a week or so before Ace went out to sea, so whatever it was it was going to take a while. He hoped it involved food. Because then he could eat more than Ace did and that was way more impressive anyways.

“So where’re we going anyways?” He asked, taking the lead regardless.

“We’re going to a brothel, you do know what a brothel is, right?” One of the bandits asked. Which was a stupid question. Broth meant soup, so brothel was obviously a place where they sold soup. He was going to eat so much more soup than Ace did.

“Of course I do, I’m not stupid. You guys are paying, right?” They were the ones taking him out to eat, so it made sense that they were going to be the ones that paid. Though it didn’t matter anyways. If his years with Ace had taught him anything, it was that dining and dashing was always an option. In fact it was almost exclusively the only way they ate out anywhere with both their appetites. Though he had to be sure to remember to save up enough one day to come back and pay his treasure tab at Party’s Bar. Makino was one of the few restaurant owners that wasn’t a total jerk. It might’ve also been why he was banned from almost all of the restaurants on Dawn Island, but whatever. They were jerks and he was leaving soon anyways so it didn’t much matter.

Somehow the bandits had managed to pull in front of him and started leading the way. It was for the best, their directions were the worst and they kept getting his lefts and rights mixed up and got them lost for an hour. But they somehow made it down to Edge Town and found the alley it was in. It was a weird place for a soup restaurant, but a lot of the places the bandits had connections too were in the seedier parts of town.

The building they went into smelled nothing like soup. It smelt more like the kind of perfume Dadan wore so she smelled less like pure cigarettes, but at least a million times stronger. He couldn’t imagine it tasting good if this is what it smelled like. He had tasted her perfume once when Ace got mad at him when they were kids and got fed up with the way his mouth smelled. It also smelled a little bit like booze underneath the cloud of perfume. If it smelled like booze then it definitively had food there.

He understood what was going on there. They were using the perfume to hide the smell of the soup so it’d be a mystery until he was eating it. It was going to be like surprise soup.

“Am I going to have to wear a blindfold?” He asked the bandits who were walking over to the bar and talking to a lady behind a counter. They practically choked when he asked. That meant he was right. It was going to be surprise soup.

“I-I-I mean if you want. You don’t have to- I mean it’s optional.” He stammered. The most baffling part in all this was why both the bandits that had brought him were bright red. Whatever, he was just wanted to get to the soup quicker. The older lady behind the bar giggled.

“My, isn’t he adventurous. I’ll have one of my girls bring you to your room.” She chuckled, calling over one of the women who were sitting at the table. She smiled at him and tied a blindfold around his eyes. This was surprisingly a lot of stuff to do before soup. He was lead up some stairs and then he was sat down in what must’ve been his room. Something was placed on his lap, and whatever it was, it was a little heavy. He still didn’t smell any soup, so he put his hands around to find it. But he didn’t find a table, it felt like a person.

“So… Are you ready to begin?” A voice asked gently into his ear in nothing short of a breathy whisper. This was a really weird way to be offered soup, and he felt like he should see what was actually happening. He pushed up the blindfold to see a women in nothing but her underwear on his lap.

“This isn’t soup.” He said bluntly, not even bothering to hide his disappointment in the lack of food in this situation. The woman stopped. It took her a moment to process what had happened, but when it all finally clicked, she laughed so hard she fell off his lap.

“Oh my god! Did you really just- Oh my god!” She managed between fits of laughter. He didn’t get what was so funny. He had been brought here with the understanding he was going to get soup. Instead he got some half naked lady on his lap who was now on the floor laughing at him. He was going to kick their asses when he was out of here. You don’t lie about soup like that.

“Oh… Oh… Okay… I’m going to explain you some things kid. You’re going to learn a lot today, and I can even show you the ropes.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Once everything was all said and done, she laid next to him panting and out of breath. He was out of breath too, but she looked like she had had a much better time than he did. Though that being said, she didn’t come here because she thought there was soup and then came upstairs to exactly no soup. Now he was mostly just hungry and sleepy.

“Damn kid, you sure that was your first time? Because you could tell me now that that soup thing from before was just a little joke, and I’d believe you, because damn.” She breathlessly panted.

“Yep. I still kinda want that soup though. You think that they’d have some downstairs?” His question was met by shushing from the woman.

“If I’m showing you the ropes right, then you gotta remember the spooning after. I’ll even let you be the big spoon.” She purred, tucking herself under his chin and repositioning him however she pleased.

But then she stopped, and got out of bed and put on a robe. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll get one of the girls to make you some soup. That way I can spoon you as you spoon me.”

“Sounds good to me!”


End file.
